


Lucky People

by TooManyShips99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, I will add more tags as I go, M/M, allura won’t die, allurance is only for a bit, klance is endgame, lotor comes back, season 8 really hurt y’all, seriously, so have a better version of events, touching in missed plotpoints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips99/pseuds/TooManyShips99
Summary: Oh.That’s the only thing that Keith can think at first. His mind takes on a blank haze and he feels completely numb for a tick, not really processing. But then, as if nothing happened, he congratulates Lance, as if he’s so happy for him and Lance of course buys it. After all, he wouldn’t have any idea how Keith felt.Keith made sure of that.





	Lucky People

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a fix-it and post season 8 fic. It’s gonna start from the first episode and just continue past. I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from the song Lucky People by Waterparks. I thought the song just had a nice feel to it.

“A date with Allura. Wow. Well done, Lance.”

The words are a struggle to get out. A date? With Allura? A small wave of panic threatens to burst through, but Keith manages to beat it down. Panic later, be a friend now.

He can’t say he’s surprised, but at the same time.... well he thought that maybe.... Keith stifles the sigh that he automatically wants to let out. He can’t let Lance second guess, or wonder, or ask. He’s kept these feelings buried and they’re going to stay that way.

So Keith just smiles at lance and congratulates him because he’s happy for him, really. It’s what Lance has always wanted and it makes him happy.

Right? Of course it does.

That doesn’t stop the pang in his chest of chances lost; even if he never really believed he had a chance anyway.

It doesn’t stop the lump that begins to form in his throat even as he comforts and reassures lance that everything will be okay.

They wind up watching the sunset and Keith has to fight back that lump. It’s useless he knows; it’s still growing and constricting, just slower which makes it all the more suffocating.

 

 

 

He wants to at least cherish the warmth of Lance and the sun as it begins to die.

 

 

 

Once he gets back to his room, that’s when he finally lets the lump and panic break through. He lets out a guttural cry of pain because it hurts. It’s like his heart has just been ripped in pieces and there’s pressure behind his eyes from the tears that he was holding back. He knew it was only a matter of time, knew that they were getting closer, but still, it hurts.

The tears are not pretty. They are not soft. They are big and endless and ugly.

He feels his body curling in on itself and he lets it. He falls onto his bed and curls up, clutching his pillow as he lets wave after wave of anguish, and want, and heartbreak crash through him.

 

 

He knew.  _But it still hurts._

 

 

He’s never loved anyone quite like he’s loved Lance. Lance is annoying, and loud, and obnoxious, and a flirt.

And he’s warm, and comfortable, and kind, and brave.

 

_He’s home._

 

He’s the home Keith has been searching for ever since his dad died. Yes, the paladins are family to him but lance, lance is everything. Lance is unyielding, and bright, and beautiful.

Lance is what Keith wants and can never have.

It’s something that Keith has always known. That’s why he tucked those feelings away never to be touched or viewed from the outside world; he never even told Shiro.

So why the hell does it still hurt? Why couldn’t he just hide these feelings from himself like he does for the outside world?

Eventually the tears die down and he’s left staring at the ceiling. The quarters are strange after being in the castle of lions. He shoots that thought far away as soon as it forms because that’s a whole other load of emotions.

He lets himself lay there, staring emptily into space trying to think of nothing and feel nothing. That’s how he always gets through things. It’s hard now because he had gotten a lot better about opening up and once you’re walls are down it’s harder to build them back up. But he works at it, mentally building it price by piece. It’s much more fragile than before, but it’s there.

The altean wakes up and it helps give him something else to think about for a while. And with it keith starts to really calm down. He’s not going to let this break him. It sucks but it’s nothing new.

So he lets his walls come back down a bit because he’d much rather be the person that’s been able to actually talk to Lance and everyone else and not wind up fighting or hurting anyone.

When Lance gets back from his date Keith smiles at him and they talk about how things went.

Lance doesn’t notice the fondness in Keith’s eyes.

And Keith doesn’t notice the confusion and insecurity in Lance’s.

—————————-

Lance is ecstatic. Not only is he home with his family but he’s going to introduce Allura to that family. He’s got a date with the most beautiful girl ever.

And not just beautiful in appearances. She’s beautiful and perfect in every way.

Which is why he’s not only excited but also incredibly anxious. How on Earth is he supposed to dress. Heh, pun intended. Also how should he act? Every other approach he’s made has been too much or not good enough.

 

 

_What if he’s never good enough?_

 

 

That’s why he goes to Coran; Coran would know. Except Coran doesn’t really seem to think he’s good enough either. He’s right, Allura is a princess. And she’s altean; from a whole other planet.

As he gets lost in his thoughts Lance finds himself at the foot of the black lion. How he got there, he doesn’t know. It’s like his feet just automatically lead him there. Up at the top he spots a figure that he can only assume is Keith.

The look on Keith’s face as he climbs up is priceless. It also has Lance a little embarrassed. He takes off all the weird items Coran had forced on him and takes a seat.

He’s still not completely sure why he came up here. It’s not the first time he’s ended up seeking comfort from someone he thought was his rival. But it’s okay because, like before, Keith is there. He tells him that it’s fine and he doesn’t need to change. He tells him that Allura likes Lance for who he is on Earth. Lance doubts it but somehow the words still make him feel better and he finds himself relaxing. He looks out over the horizon and smiles.

“You watching the sunset?” He hasn’t seen an earth sunset in so long.

“Yeah.”

And they sit there together, occasionally talking about this and that. It’s quiet and warm. It feels like home. Lance pauses at the thought, unsure of why that was something that crossed his mind. But then Keith asks him about his favorite place on earth and Lance forgets the thought was even there as he describes his favorite beach; the hot sand beneath his feet and crashing waves sounding in his ears so fresh on his mind despite how long it’s been. It’s really nice, talking to Keith. Lance doesn’t think he’s ever talked to Keith this long about things so trivial. They only touch on the subject of the altean once and then they just go back to whatever was on their minds.

Lance leaves as it gets darker to get home and prepare for dinner. He feels the nervousness and excitement bubble up once more as he gets dressed and waits for her to arrive. The giddiness threatens to boil over as he and his mom greet her into the house. She’s stunning in a simple white dress.

He introduces the family and Allura and they sit to eat. The conversation remains pleasant enough, despite the occasional turn to embarrassing stories about him that have him turning a little red.

The conversation turns to dates and Veronica looks at him slyly. “Speaking of dates, maybe you could put in a good word for me with that long haired friend of yours?”

At first the words don’t really compute. Who?

Wait what??

“What? Keith?? Nonononono. No. No way. No,” he finds himself blurting out. Keith and Veronica? The idea of it is so immediately uncomfortable that it almost has Lance reeling from the intensity. He feels his stomach turn into knots and he just knows he hates the image that plays in his mind of those two sharing dinner and laughing and KISSING!

“Never! Not in a million decaphebes okay? All that guy likes are knives and space wolves!” He finds himself rambling, “his mullet is terrible.”

After that Veronica drops it and decides not to mention it again. Although she definitely takes note of his reaction even though it wasn’t Keith she was asking about.

 

The walk in the park is peaceful, if not a little bittersweet. Then Allura is fixing it all and Lance feels a rush of affection for her. This is the woman he fell in love with. And that’s what he says, ignoring the unexplained twinge in his heart as he voices his feelings.

The kiss leaves him floating and he doesn’t ever want to come down.

It wouldn’t be until after the date that Lance questions his reaction to Veronica asking about Keith. He’ll lay there and contemplate it and then chalk it up to brotherly protectiveness, ignoring that little voice in his head that argues and says, “ _but are you sure?”_


End file.
